What Happened In the Ladies Room
by Aithion
Summary: Exactly what did happen in the ladies room that made Lark win her bet? Read 'The Cleaners Strike Back' to fully understand.


**A/N:** Well this is the '_Ladies Room_' scene I cut from my other story '**The Cleaners Strike Back**'. To understand the context of this, I would seriously suggest you read that before you take on this; however it could possibly be read alone as long as you have a vague background. Obviously, the story is far more in-depth, but the basic overview behind this scene is this:

_Lester has decided that as a method of 'character building' and of course, for his own sadistic pleasure, that the core team will trade places with the cleaners working at the ARC. Jess and Becker were scheduled to clean the toilets._

This is really just pure fluff - so I hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

_**What Happened In the Ladies Room**__**- Missing **__**Scene from The Cleaners Strike Back**_

* * *

_**The Mad Hatter:**__ Have I gone mad?  
__[Alice checks Hatter's temperature]  
__**Alice Kingsley:**__ I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are._

_- Alice In Wonderland (2010)_

* * *

**_"_**The next person I see snacking on chewing gum will be doing 150 push-ups.**" **Becker growled from the stall next to her; and Jess couldn't help snigger at his pained tone.

"What if they're not part of the military aspect of things?" she asked cheekily, taking out a tiny parcel from one of the pockets in her dress under the overalls she was wearing.

Becker made some sort of disgusted sound as the stall beside her jangled on its hinges when he tried to pries said chewing gun off the door. "I don't care if they're a visitor, NO-ONE is going to be eating chewing gum." POP.

All movement and noise from the stall beside her stilled at the sound, and so Jess did it again. Pushing the gum to the front of her mouth, blowing a bubble, before popping it with her tongue once more with another loud, satisfying POP. Still no movement from next door.

Smirking at her own deviousness, Jess began the process once more. She had just blown a rather large bubble (her largest yet) when Becker's head appeared under the stall partition, eyebrows raised. Jess froze, eyes wide and innocent (however, the large bubble coming from her mouth seemed to ruin that image).

"Jessica, what exactly do you think you are doing?" Becker said evenly, hazel eyes taking in her form, sitting the toilet, blowing her bubblegum.

POP. (Well she couldn't very well NOT pop it could she?) "Nothing Becker," she said innocently, "Just passing the time."

"Passing the time?! What- hang on a second, aren't we - you more precisely, supposed to be working?" he asked, apparently mortified that rule-following Miss Jessica Parker wasn't doing her job to the letter, like she normally did. "Weren't you listening to me when I said the next person I see snacking on chewing gum is going to do 150-push ups?"

Jess merely smiled at him, blowing and popping another bubble. "Oh don't worry, I'm simply taking a mini-break," she smiled sweetly at him, and noted with satisfaction how wide his eyes were. "And thankfully for me, this is not chewing gum, it's bubblegum Becker!" she remarked happily, clapping her hands together, "Now if you don't mind," she smirked, nudging his head delicately with the toe of her shoe, as she stood up and moved to exit the stall, "I have work to do." and with that, Jess blew and popped another bubble, relishing the sight of Becker's eyes nearly crossing in horror as she skipped out to the sinks.

Jess was just getting out the mop and water to wash the floors when she felt a tall, looming presence behind her, "Jessica Parker, I suggest you hand over your stash of bubblegum immediately before I remove it myself." at the sound of that deep voice, the overall-clad field coordinator whirled around to find herself face-to-face with another, rather broad overall-clad chest (he really could wear anything well couldn't he?).

Slowly she drew her eyes up to meet the hazel stare of Captain Becker, and promptly popped another bubble. Jess saw something flash in his eyes, an expression she hadn't noticed him wear before; then slowly, he smirked, placing his arms either side of her, leaning on the cart behind her. "I gave you fair warning Miss Parker."

Jess couldn't help herself, she had to pop another bubble, "Becker I-" she began innocently, but was cut off when two, large strong hands encircled her waist and began tickling her mercilessly, to her hysterical laughter.

"No Becker stop- no- tickles- stop- BECKER!" Jess screamed with laughter, but the captain completely ignored her pleas and continued his punishment of the field coordinator.

Suddenly, he stopped, leaving her gasping for breath, "Gum please Miss Parker," Becker panted softly, leaning over her much smaller form and holding out his hand.

Large, wide blue eyes shining with mirth looked up into hazel, "Never!" Jess grinned, trying to shuffle away from him in a feeble show of resistance. She wanted to prolong this softer, more playful side to Becker for as long as possible, she couldn't really believe what he was doing, but she wasn't one to complain. Jess wondered to herself what could have happened to make him lose his normally detached facade, it truly a sight to behold.

"Alright then," Becker smirked calmly before beginning the tickle-torture once more. How had he even known she was deathly ticklish? All cohesive thought left her mind once more when his hands descended.

Jess barely lasted three seconds this time before squealing her defeat, "I give up Becker!" she giggled, "Please!" The dark haired head of security immediately stilled and silently held out his hand once more. This time however, Jess obligingly let the gum slip from her mouth into his palm. "Thank-you!' Becker smirked, moving away and placing the gum in one of the garbage bags on their cart.

Jess frowned at the sudden loss of body heat, realising for the first time that she was sprawled across the bathroom floor. With a groan, she moved to rest against the wall, and Beckers attention was immediately drawn to her. "Are you alright?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice, "I didn't hurt you did I? Oh Jess I-"

"Becker, I'm fine," Jess smiled sweetly, holding up her hand for him to stop his worried tirade, "Just a little cold is all."

The concern still visible, he sat down next to her, facing her. Slowly, almost like he was trying to gentle a wild horse, (not that she was sure he even liked animals, let alone horses) Becker reached out his hands and rubbed both her arms for a moment, literally setting her on fire (although probably not in the way he intended, part of her mind said).

"Better?" he asked, hazel eyes intent.

Jess's nod seem to satisfy him, but she couldn't help but sigh wistfully. He really was absolutely perfect; from his neatly combed hair, to his kind eyes, to his gorgeous body that damn-well had to look good in anything.

"What's wrong Jessica?" Becker's deep voice broke into her daydreams, and she realised she must have sighed aloud, instead of in her head like she thought.

Jess felt her cheeks heat up, "Nothing, I was just thinking," when he raised his eyebrow, she could have sworn she went even a deeper shade of red, "Just that you're not normally one for touching. You don't seem the type to go dishing out TLC willy-nilly."

If it were possible, his brow just raised higher and Jess gulped, realising how silly she must have sounded "I mean- After all, you look like you might need some. No silly me you don't need it, maybe you want it? Do you want it? Of course you don't want it- what am I saying?!" Oh dear he was looking at her quite strangely, probably thought she was completely bonkers "You probably don't even like human contact that much! I mean, I shouldn't assume or anything but-"

Just like lightening Becker moved, pressing his lips to her own, effectively silencing her with a muffled 'oomph'. Jess was so startled she froze, her eyes wide. He seemed to take her lack of movement as an indication that she was not happy with the arrangement; her back pressed against the cold tiles, his body pressed up close against hers - so he began to back away... that is until she grabbed the collar of his overalls, pulling him roughly to her once more.

Several minutes later, he broke away from her once more, his forehead resting against hers, "Jess I-" he whispered hoarsely, clearing his throat to seem more like his normal self. "I don't like human contact, but your contact I love Jessica Parker. YOU drive me completely bonkers."

Jess wasn't sure her eyes could get any wider, she felt like she was grinning like a madman - probably was for that matter. She opened her mouth to say something, but Becker shook his head, holding his hand up for her to wait a moment, "I'm sorry I just have to say this Jessica." he choked out, his eyes dark and stormy, "I am SO sorry I have wasted so much time. I knew I liked you from the minute I set eyes on you - not that I would admit it to myself- I thought you were spunky, and a burst of colour in my otherwise dull life."

She didn't know how much it took for him to admit to his feelings, but her heart soared. This was the Becker she loved so very much.

"Jessica, you brighten up my world and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you," he said, his voice breaking on the word 'lost', "when we had that incident with the beetles, and the day of convergence I began to realise just how much you meant to me. That cleaner, Marty, he said something, 'I've realised it's the people in life that make it worth living, not the career' and Jess I-"

"Becker, no more," Jess said softly, putting a finger to his lips and taking her turn to silence him. "You have made me the happiest woman alive. There's no need to worry about the past now. I know. I understand. Let's leave it at that, get along with out lives."

The look he gave her was so full of love and adoration that it stole her breath away, just as he had stolen her heat, two and a half years ago, the first moment he stepped into the ARC.

It was several minutes more before they broke away from each other once again. Clearing her throat, Jess couldn't help herself, "Bubblegum?" she asked innocently, holding out a fluro-green package.

"Are you trying to tempt me into breaking the rules with you Miss Parker?" Becker said, raising a sarcastic brow, his face stern.

"Absolutely Becker." Jess replied coyly, edging the parcel closer, completely unperturbed.

Becker stared at her incredulously for a few moments, before he threw back his head and laughed (he actually laughed!) Before breaking into a grin and settling down next to her "I'd love one, thank you."

Well this had quite frankly turned into the best day she had ever had. The feel of his large, warm body next to hers was such a comforting feeling that she nestled into him, and he draped his arm over her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Yes, this was exactly how things were supposed to be.


End file.
